La violinista
by Dannyforeverbye
Summary: OS  Que pasa cuando estas haciendo una mal trío en una cita, prácticamente de violinista, pero aunque no lo crean se puede arreglar...


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es totalmente mía.

LA VIOLINISTA

En estos momentos me encontraba llegando al Centro Comercial donde sería el mejor día para una de mis mejores amigas Alice, todo estaba perfectamente planeado ahora recuerdo el día que llego y me entere de todo que tenía un novio, y que justo hoy vendría a la ciudad por fin se verían cara a cara suena un poco extraño, eso de no haberlo ni siquiera conocido y ya ser novios, pero todo tiene una explicación.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**14 DE JULIO 2010**_

_Ese día Ali llego súper nerviosa a clase y con una cara que nunca en nuestros años de amistad había visto, tenía cara de enamorada, lo primero que pensé fue que estaba ,loca como se me ocurriría algo así, primero porque a ella no creía que le gustara alguien, y si lo fuera no me había dicho._

_-Ali amiga porque estas así te sientes bien?- me veía tan preocupada _

_-Nada estoy perfecta…._

_-No te creo dime qué te pasa me estas poniendo nerviosa- y cualquiera que me viera diría lo mismo._

_En ese momento llego Rose tan solo con una mirada y parece como si ya supiera que es lo que le estaba pasando a Ali, después lo que vi me dejo un poco perdida, ya que estaban todas felices de un lado a otra diciendo cosas como… te lo dijo… yo te dije… tenias que confiar en mi… es lo más hermoso… yo lo sé…. Gracias…fue muy romántico… etc.. Lo peor fue cuando llego Ángela y lo entendió también de una vez ahora era la única que no entendía y me supuse que desde hace tiempo. Ya no aguantaba esto, llevaban 15 minutos y yo como si no existiera, así que me fui enojada y triste, como era posible que yo no supiera, necesitaba una explicación pero ahora no quería además ya estaba llegando el profesor debía entrar para empezar la clase. Ya al finalizar la clase me sentía mejor así que yo supuse que me dirían algo, o pedirme disculpas al menos por excluirme pero que tonta que fui, se fueron y me dejaron sola, faltaban solo 5 minutos para entrar de nuevo a clase y de repente vi como Rose y Angie arrastraban a Alice, y se veía como ella se rehusaba a venir hacia mí, eso fue una de las cosas que más me lastimo, donde quedo la confianza que nos teníamos, simplemente no entendía, así que les ahorre el trabajo de jalarla y llegue y les dije:_

_-Miren chicas si ella no me quiere decir es por algo y debe tener buenas razones, así que no lo intenten – y me fui, en mi interior estaba lastimada pero ya nada me importaba._

_Al otro día llegue con unas ojeras impresionantes, claro como no tenerlas si me había dormido a la 1am y me levantaba cada hora, pensando en que podría ser lo que Alice no me diría, es muy raro yo diría si fuera personal, yo le he contado todo, bueno aunque eso no dice que ella tenga que decirme todo. Cuando las vi entrar tenían la misma sonrisa en la cara, y ni siquiera me miraron como si no estuviera, pero yo no sería así las fui a saludar y apenas llegue dejaron de hablar claramente no querían que escuchara y otra mañana que me quede sola esperando a que llegara el profesor._

_Estaba comiendo en la cafetería cuando llegaron se sentaron en la mesa y me miraban decididas, por fin podría entender y tendría la posibilidad de estar feliz por la misma razón._

_-Bells perdóname por no decirte antes esto, es que no sabía cómo, la verdad fue más fácil con Angie y Rose. Bueno lo que pasa es que hace 4 meses conocí a alguien por Messenger y fuimos hablando y empecé a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, y cada vez que el me habla me siento completa, después de un tiempo colocamos la camarita, hablamos por teléfono, en fin mucho y lo que pasa es que- ahí paro su relato y se puso como un tomate de lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas soltó un suspiro y continuo-el fin de semana hablamos y me pidió que fuera su novia, yo no sabía que decir ya que vivimos en diferentes ciudades pero el me dijo que la distancia no importaba que lo que siente por mí es muy profundo así, que le dije que sí, por ese llegue así el Lunes._

_-Ali eso era todo, no sabes lo feliz que me pone que estés enamorada, me preocupa un poco lo de la distancia pero esa mirada que tienes me dice que vas a hacer lo imposible para que ese amor sobreviva- y después la abracé para que ella supiera que yo estaba ahí cuando me necesitara._

_**8 DE ENERO 2011 **_

_Después de 2 meses sin vernos por las vacaciones de fin de año, no encontramos de nuevo las 4 para hablar de todo lo que había pasado y ahora solo nos faltaban 1 año y cada una se iría a una universidad a estudiar lo que quisiera, hoy estábamos todas en la casa de Rose en una pijamada, estábamos en plena conversación hablando del nuevo chisme que habían dicho sobre K-Stewart y Rob-Pattz, de repente fue que escuchamos a Ali gritar en frente del portátil._

_-Ali por favor si hay una promoción en algún almacén podemos ir mañana- dijo Angie_

_- No chicas esto es más importantes que las compras-_

_-OMG!- dijimos todas al tiempo esto solo tenía que ser alguien con nombre propio._

_-Chicas Jasper viene, me acaba de confirmar dijo que venía la otra semana._

_Ese día todas nos emocionamos mucho, y estuvimos pensando ideas para que se encontraran, bueno ustedes dirán pues es fácil, no la cosa es que sus papas no sabían ya que Ali nunca les dijo por que según ella nunca aceptarían una relación que hubiera sido iniciado por internet, así que como amigas planeamos que el 14 de Enero (día que cumplían 6 meses de novios) se verían. Todas nos veríamos en el centro comercial y le diríamos a los papas de Ali que íbamos a ir a cine y dar unas vueltas, todo perfectamente planeado, hasta que llego el día._

_**FINFLASHBACK**_

Y como dije al principio estoy a punto de encontrarme con todas mis amigas para empezar el pla, estaba un poco nerviosa, esperaba que todo saliera bien. Llegue a la entrada principal ya que ahí quedamos en vernos pero fue mi sorpresa ver solo a Ali con cara de preocupación y moviendo las manos continuamente se le notaba que estaba nerviosa.

-Hola Ali

-Hola Bells gracias por venir no sabes lo que significa para mi pensaba que tu también al igual que ellas no vendrías, es que estoy muy nerviosa, y son tantas cosas que….- me perdí del resto de la conversación cuando pronuncio las palabras "pensaba que tu al igual que ellas no vendrías" como así, yo me imagine este día muy diferente.

-Ali no van a venir Rose ni Ángela?

-No eso te iba a decir me llamaron y Rose se fue con su familia de viaje, me dijo que prácticamente la obligaron y Angie me dijo que los papas no la dejaron pero no me pudo explicar bien que paso, estaba tan preocupada de que tu también me dijeras lo mismo, pero qué bueno que ya estás aquí, bueno yo creo que es mejor que subamos quedamos de vernos en la taquillas del cine.

Mientras estaba subiendo por las escaleras eléctricas, empecé a caer en cuenta que iba a ser la única de las tres que iba a venir, no este no era el plan ahora yo me encontraba en una crisis interna, ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, solo fue cuando vi como Alice estaba abrazando a alguien, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero ellos todavía seguían en su burbuja personal, no les importaba nada a su alrededor , tan solo con una mirada se podrían decir tantas cosas, hasta que Alice lo jalo de la mano y se estaban acercando hasta donde yo estaba y tan solo verla me di cuenta que estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz.

-Bella te presento personalmente a la persona que me cambio y dio un giro a mi vida, Jasper Hale.

-Jasper te presento a una de mis mejores amigas Bella.

-Un gusto conocerte Jasper, Alice no deja de hablar de ti.- los dos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-El gusto es mio Bella y no venían mas de ustedes?- okey esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

-Ahh si pero no se qué paso….- fue lo mejor que pude responderle.

-Bueno vamos haciendo la fila-dijo Ali como para olvidar el tema.

Estábamos las dos haciendo la fila ya que Jasper estaba hablando por celular, y yo seguía sintiendo incomoda asi que le dije:

-Ali yo creo que será mejor que me valla igual no te preocupes voy a estar bien y es mejor que ustedes estén solos necesitan hablar y todo eso…

-No no Bells no me puedes hacer esto por favor te necesito a mi lado, no ves lo nerviosa que estoy por favor quédate please- es un tramposa sabe que si me mira así no me podía negar.

-Está bien.

No sabía que al decir estas palabras me estaba condenando a un muy largo tiempo haciendo mal trío, esto no era bueno ni ellos ni yo podíamos estar bien, entramos a la sala de cine justamente esta semana estrenaron La Película Enredados de Disney, así que entramos a verla, cuando nos sentamos yo tenía las palomitas de maíz, mientras hablaban en murmullos durante los cortos yo solo podía ver la pantalla y comer palomitas, y en ese momento pensé:

- Si hay alguien que me este viendo en este momento, por favor ayúdenme para que la persona que llegue a mi lado sea el indicado, esa persona que he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

Justo en ese momento estaban entrando varias personas en la fila, por fin sería feliz, y una sombra se sentó a mi lado y justo cuando gire mi cara a ver quién era todas mis ilusiones murieron era un niño como de 8 años, creo que no lo puedo esperar, rayos esta película seria larga….

**2 horas después **

Qué película tan hermosa, me emocione mucho viéndole, si yo se dirán que estúpida que soy por todavía cree en príncipes azules, pero siempre he pensado lo mismo, y en esta película me enamore del protagonista, me gustaría vivir en algo así, que cuando me sintiera sola llegara esa persona y me salvara de mis problemas, pero no es así.

-Que hermosa película no te parece amor?- le pregunto Alice a Jasper pero pareciera como si él no la hubiera escuchado porque solo la veía a los ojos con mucho amor.

No podía ser llevo dando vueltas detrás de ellos dos, por todo el centro comercial era increíble, ya no podía aguantar más, me falta un vestido y un violín, y quedo como la violinista tocándoles una maravillosa canción mientras ellos están en una hermosa cena romántica.

Tenía un plan y estaba lista para ejecutarlo, tenía que mentir a mí se me daban bien las mentiras solo si lo justificaban y creo que este es el preciso momento.

-Chicos que pena es que me están llamando ya vengo.- no sé si me abran escuchado pero me fui de ahí.

-Disimule como unos tres minutos de conversación con mí papá supuestamente volví con ellos.

-Chicos lo siento pero mi papá me acaba de decirme que ya viene por mí, ya que tenemos ir a ver a unos primos que acaban de llegar de … un viaje .

- No Bells pero si la estábamos pasando tan rico- pues ella si pero se nota que ni siquiera me ha preguntado como estoy.

-Bueno Bella si tienes que ir es mejor que no hagas esperar a tu papá- se notaba que el de verdad quería estar con ella a solas, claro si ni siquiera habían podido hablar bien pues cada vez me volteaban a mirar para asegurarme que seguía detrás de ellos.

Después de la despedida, al menos ya no caminaba detrás de ellos, pero ahora si estaba totalmente sola, no sé que estaba contra mí pero todas la personas que veía estaban en pareja, o ya deliraba o era la única sola entre toda esta gente, no puedo llamar a mi papá porque aparte que le dije que viniera por mí a las 7pm el estaba trabajando, así que la única opción que tenia era irme a comprar algo de comer al menos hago algo.

Ya en la plazoleta de comidas fui a comprarme una malteada y empecé a caminar de nuevo, no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sentada en ese momento , me acorde del día de la pijamada cuando le pregunte a Rose la duda que me había quedado desde que me contaron toda la verdad.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Estaba con Rose sola en la habitación ya que Angie y Ali se fueron por la comida, así que aproveche y le pregunte lo que tenía rondando en la cabeza desde hace tiempo.

-Rose te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Si claro dime Bells ni que me fueras a preguntar quién sabe qué-

-Bueno Rose es que desde me dijeron lo de Jasper, me quedo la duda ¿Por qué Alice les dijo a ustedes en el momento y a mi después de tanto tiempo? ¿ No confiaba en mi o que era?

-Bueno Bells yo te lo quería decir, pero Alice nos dijo que no, perdón –

-No tranquila Rose eso ya quedo en el olvido, pero lo que quiero saber es porque?- de verdad tenía mucha intriga y curiosidad.

-Bueno me acuerdo que cuando nos contó, nos dijo que no te iba a decir porque tu como no has tenido novio, pues no sabrías lo que se siente estar enamorado, pero no lo tomes a mal.

_**FINFLASHBACK**_

Lo que me dijo Rosalie me dolió y mucho pero le mentí diciendo que todo estaba bien, no quería volver a hablar sobre ese tema, y yo lo acepto no he tenido novio, y obvio como no le iba a contar a Rose que ha tenido tres novios y Angie que todavía sigue de novia con Ben exactamente 1 año, pero ya que lo pensaba era muy tonto, que tiene que ver es una total estupidez, me siento un poco utilizada es que es increíble, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por qué choque con alguien y de un momento mi malteada salió volando de mis manos.

Cuando regrese a la realidad estaba al frente de un chico el cual nada más y nada menos estaba cubierto de malteada de chocolate, creo que recordar cosas y caminar al mismo tiempo no es bueno.

-Ahh como no puedes ver por dónde vas, no puedes ser más torpe en qué tontería estarías pensando mira como me volviste, sabía que venir hoy aquí iba a ser una muy mala idea.- que tal ni siquiera me había visto y ya me estaba culpando de todo, y me di cuenta que no fui la única distraída.

-Disculpa pero creo que yo no fui la única torpe ni distraída, no sabía que leer y caminar al mismo tiempo en un centro comercial no sería una tontería.

En ese momento los dos estábamos furiosos y nos miramos cara a cara y nuestros ojos se conectaron los de él tenían un color verde, como decirlo esmeralda, después no pude evitarlo y mire su cara era perfecta por así decirlo, nunca había visto a alguien así.

-Bueno ya que acabaste de escanearme me podrías pedir disculpas no- esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia me derritió, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

-Y tú que, no me digas que no me escaneaste, por favor, y disculpas nunca te las daría y mucho menos como me has tratado.

Lo vi suspirar y me miro a los ojos de una manera muy hermosa fue tanto que me puse como un tomatito.

-Bueno me tocará a mí y para que sepas que soy un caballero me voy a disculpar pero primero si me dices cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Isabella pero prefiero Bella.

-Te queda perfecto, está bien perdona por haberme atravesado en tu camino, pero para que sea justo me tienes que acompañar a comprarme otra camisa por que por tu culpa esta se arruino-

-Disculpa como crees primero no se tu nombre, segundo no quiero acompañarte y tercero yo tengo cosas que hacer-

-De verdad pues me llamo Edwards, segundo no te estoy preguntando si quieres, es que tienes que acompañarme y tercero por tu cara veo que estas un poco sola y aburrida.

Lo voy a matar me descubrió, bueno pensemos las posibilidades, ya sé su nombre es un punto a su favor, pero irme con un total desconocido, pero es tan lindo, no el punto es que, lo que estoy a punto de hacer me va a costar más tarde, el punto es que estoy sola, y me queda 1 hora y media hasta que me recojan.

-Estas bien acepto.

-Sabia que aceptarías vamos-

Llegamos al almacén y era obvio que las señoritas que atienden se lanzaran a él preguntándole que necesitaba o quería, y se notaban que eran mayores que él, parecen aves carroñeras, pero lo más hermoso y caballeroso que vi fue que cuando entramos Edward les dijo que no las necesitaba, que solo estaba mirando, después nos pusimos a buscar una camisa nosotros dos mientras hablamos de todo, descubrí que Edward es un completo caballero, mientras el miraba en una lado del almacén yo miraba en el otro y vi una camisa gris con una chaqueta azul, no soy muy experta en esto, pero estoy segura que le quedaría perfecto.

-Edward mira lo que encontré, te gusta?

-Me encanta gracias Bells me acompañas a ver cómo me queda?- no sé que me hizo pero lo acompañaría al fin del mundo si me lo pidiera.

-Claro vamos

Mientras esperaba que saliera las aves carroñeras me lanzaban dagas por los ojos, pero como no si estaba con un Dios griego a mi lado y entendí que pronto esto se acabaría yo me iría y no lo volvería a ver jamás yo una chica de 16 años, normal sin gracia, porque tendría que estar con alguien como él.

-Bells mira qué te parece? Yo creo que tienes un gusto exquisito- en ese momento no me había dado cuenta si no fueran por los espejos que hay, que estaba llorando.

-Bells que te pasa, te pasa algo quieres volver? Si estas incomoda o te sientes mal tú solo dime-

-Nada estoy bien gracias.

-Bueno si tú lo dices pago esto y nos vamos, te voy a invitar algo de comer.

Estábamos caminando y yo no podía de dejar de pensar que por fin algo bueno me pasaba en la vida y se iba a ir.

-Bella en serio me preocupas desde que salimos no has dicho ninguna palabra-

-Bueno…no…lo que pasa… OH NO!

Esto no me podía pasar, jalé a Edward de la chaqueta y lo arrincone.

-Bueno Bells si querías algo porque no me lo decías?

-No seas tonto no es eso es que no puedo dejar que mi amiga me vea, ella piensa que ya me fui, ay no aquí viene que hago-

Bueno tenía una idea lo único que a Ali no le gusta que hagan en un centro comercial y nunca les pondría cuidado, es a una pareja que como dice ella "se estén comiendo" en pocas palabras un beso un poco subidito de tono.

-Bella aquí viene que hacemos?-

-Edward perdóname por lo que voy a hacer y sígueme la corriente-

En ese momento vi la cara de perdido de Edward, increíble lo que voy a hacer, yo no soy así, pero a pesar de todo era algo que quería hacer, estaba decidida vi que Ali ya estaba como a 4 pasos y después lo único que me acuerdo es que bese a Edward como nunca en la vida lo había hecho, lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que él hizo me cogió de la cintura y me acerco él, ese beso me hizo sentir muchas cosas. Ha sido wow, no tengo ni palabras para decir que sentí.

Cuando ya nos hizo falta el aire nos separamos y Edward tenia la misma mirada que cuando nos conocimos.

-Edward esto que paso, fue solo para cubrirme, en serio yo nunca haría algo como eso, espero que lo entiendas-

-Ahh claro, tu nunca harías nada como eso, si se nota que no te conozco nada, sabes que fue un gusto conocerte, adiós.-Cuando lo dijo me miro con una cara que parecía con dolor y enojo, pero yo no quería que esto terminara así.

Y si aquí estoy otra vez sola caminando por este centro comercial, soy una tonta y yo lo se todo por mis inseguridades lo perdí, pero me dolió y mucho porque él piensa que yo lo utilicé y como no. En ese momento pasé por la librería y vi el libro que estaba leyendo Edward el que arruine con la malteada "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen, ese libro lo leí el año pasado así que me sorprendió que él lo estuviera leyendo, no sé que me impulso hacerlo pero lo compre de nuevo, esto sería lo que me acordaría a Edward y de este día.

Me fui a donde habían mesas y sillas me senté abrí el libro y escribí en la primera pagina "_Recuérdame, porque yo no te voy a olvidar mi príncipe_", empecé a leerlo y una gota se resbalo por mi mejilla cuando en seguida sentí una mano deteniéndola mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba el causante de esta lagrima.

-Bella yo quería pedirte disculpas no sé que me pasó, perdón.

-Edward no es tu culpa además, para que volviste por mí no creo, así que si buscas algo aquí no lo vas a encontrar.

-Que hiciste con mi Bells, que hiciste con la joven que me derramo una malteada y me retó para que le pidieras disculpas, o la que me dio el mejor beso de mi vida, dime donde esta?

-Pues se ve que aquí no está, aquí la única que está es una tonta violinista que...espera que dijiste el mejor beso? Edward en serio no me tienes que decir todas esas cosas ni siquiera vale la pena tú y yo no nos vamos a volver a ver, así que ni trates de que esto quede bien.

-Bueno si lo pienso, yo no quiero a una violinista, que camine solita por un centro comercial , ni que arme mal trío, yo quiero a mi princesa la cual me escribió esto en el libro, pero la quiero solo para mí, y que pueda enseñarle que es lo más importante para mí desde que la conocí.

Y con estas palabras fue como encontré a mi príncipe azul, y entendí que ser violinista nunca me serviría, pero que si intento que alguien aparezca en mi vida, necesitaba buscarlo y creo que lo encontré y sé que este sentimiento nadie lo tiene porque entender, porque así no haya tenido novio, se lo que es realmente el amor.

FIN

**que les parecio ? esperon que lo hayan disfrutado **

**¿reviews? para saber que les ha parecido**

**gracias por las personas que leen mis otras historias **

**bueno nos leemos **

**bye**


End file.
